


Carpe Diem

by forthegreatergood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve relax after a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Marvel.
> 
> Not beta-read. Please post any noticed errors in the comments, and they'll get fixed.

Sam groaned and threw his arm over his face.

“You really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he demanded. “I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys, Rogers.”

Steve laughed and dug his thumbs just a little bit harder into Sam’s calf muscle. Sam groaned again and shifted his arm so that he could look out from under it if he tilted his head back. Steve smiling was as beautiful a sight as Steve laughing was a beautiful sound. Steve caught his look and flushed pink, and a thrill went through him at the idea of Steve blushing on account of him. Steve adjusted his grip on Sam’s leg and ran his palm over the back of his knee. 

“I’m not the one who ran himself ragged trying to keep up,” Steve snorted. He looked away, though, and his smile took on an edge of shyness. Sam’s lips twisted. He hadn’t been able to resist that smile yet. How somebody could spend that long in the field with a bunch of guys who called themselves the Howling Commandos and still be shy when it came to anything, he didn’t know.

“Yeah? And just who was I trying to keep up with?” Sam asked, throwing a pillow at him.

“I’d have slowed down if I’d heard you,” Steve said sheepishly, shielding his face. 

The pillow bounced off his arm and landed on Sam’s belly. He brushed it off and sucked in a sharp breath when Steve took the opportunity to knead his thigh.

“Feel good?” Steve asked softly. His blush darkened for reasons that Sam knew for once had nothing to do with him being shy.

“Dunno. Maybe just keep doing it for another thirty minutes or so, and I’ll have made up my mind by then,” Sam grunted. He looked up at Steve, then glanced down and smirked. “Looks like you wouldn’t mind, at least.”

Steve grinned at him, and Sam chuckled. He’d practically needed Steve to hold him up by the time they’d hit the shower, and he’d been grateful all over again that the house had come with a particularly large stall. Steve massaged his way back down to the ankle, and Sam couldn’t decide if he wanted to ride this out or suggest a little more immediately. Steve was almost completely hard just from massaging his legs, and god, did he want more. Then Steve squeezed his fingertips against Sam’s hamstring, and he gave up trying to decide.

“One of the great things about having the stamina to do that,” Steve told him, working his hands in a small, tight circle, “is that I can do this as long as you want.”

“How did they even clear you to mingle with a civilian population?” Sam grunted. “You are a menace, Rogers.”

“What exactly are you complaining about, Wilson?” he asked.

“You’re a weapons-grade tease.”

“I was under the impression that it’s not teasing if you intend to follow up on it,” Steve huffed, sliding his hand gently up Sam’s thigh.

Sam arched up into his touch. “Still oughta be against the Geneva Conventions.”

“I’m not entirely sure it’s my fault that it’s so hard to keep my hands off you,” Steve pointed out.

“Typical. You get in trouble for something, and here comes the flattery.” Sam watched him for a long moment. He hadn’t wanted anything this bad since he’d first laid eyes on the prototype for his wings. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“What was that about flattery?” Steve sat back and tilted his head. “You want to roll over, and I’ll do your back, too?”

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that one again,” he said. “Next thing I know, I’ll be dead to the world and you’ll be raiding my fridge.”

“You took a catnap, and I made myself a sandwich,” Steve protested.

“A likely story.” Sam put his hands behind his head and stretched slowly, watching as Steve’s face went still and his eyes went a few shades darker. When Steve looked back up at him, he smirked.

“That an invitation?” Steve asked.

“Engraved with an RSVP card included.”

Steve shook his head and moved his hands up Sam’s legs, over his hips, and along his waist. He leaned forward until he could kiss him, bracing his arms against the bed and giving Sam room to move. Sam smiled at him fondly, then reached up to run his fingers through Steve’s hair. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten this lucky. He must have looked like hell when he’d collapsed after that first run. Steve had barely broken a sweat, and Sam had been puffing like a bellows and trying to put a good face on it. And now here they were, barely two weeks later, with Steve naked and hard and beautiful in his bed like they’d been doing this for years. Sam had never moved this fast with anyone before, and now it was like they couldn’t do enough. He felt almost as if they were on a timer, like there was some countdown waiting to take him away again and leave Sam with nothing but his memories. Sam kissed him with a little more force and traced down Steve’s abs until he reached his cock.

Steve grunted and curled forward, his eyes widening at the long, slow stroke of Sam’s hand along his shaft. Sam gave him a lazy smile, and then he laughed and shook his head.

“Is that how we’re playing this, then?” Steve demanded, licking his lips.

“Yeah, that’s how we’re playing this.” Sam hooked his leg around Steve’s ass and pulled him closer, then kissed him again.

“And here I was thinking you might want me to go down on you.”

“That’s what you were thinking, huh?” Sam kissed him slowly and gently, then rubbed the pad of his thumb over Steve’s slit. “Well, it’s not exactly off the table.”

Steve closed his eyes and buried his face in Sam’s neck, moaning softly when Sam’s fingertips dragged over his foreskin.

“Making it kind of hard to concentrate here, Sam.”

“Is that your way of telling me to knock it off?” Sam teased. 

“Maybe just put it on hold for a few minutes,” he said, moving back down the bed.

Sam exhaled slowly when he got a good look at Steve’s face; he was half-gone already, and Sam thanked whatever miracle of science was responsible for the shortened refractory period that came with the rest of the package.

“What?” Steve asked. He stopped halfway down Sam’s belly, his brows furrowing.

“What do you mean, what?”

“You’re giving me a funny look.”

Sam rolled his eyes and blushed. “I’m looking at you like you’re hot as hell and about to give me a blowjob.”

A smile curved over Steve’s lips, and he looked away. “That all?”

“Might be a little more to it than that,” he admitted. “Kind of hard to think with you on top of me like this, though.”

Steve dipped his head and ran his tongue over the jut of Sam’s hip. “How ‘bout now?”

“A menace,” Sam growled, trying to hold still. Steve’s mouth was hot and wet against his skin, and his hands were sliding up the back of his thighs, and then Steve was right where he belonged, his lips closing around Sam’s cock and his tongue curling over his glans.

Sam gasped and closed his eyes. His legs tightened around Steve’s chest, and he immediately regretted the move when his sore muscles burned and ached. Steve was stroking his knee with one hand and cupping his balls with the other, and every time he sucked a little harder or licked a long, slow stripe up the bottom of his shaft, Sam could feel himself coming closer to the edge. He risked a look down at Steve and felt a fresh wave of lust roll through him at the sight of Steve’s mouth stretched around his cock and those broad shoulders spreading his legs. When Steve finally took in his whole length, Sam’s nerves sizzled. Every twitch of Steve’s throat and tongue sent shockwaves up his spine, and he felt dazed and too-present all at once as he watched Steve’s head bob and his cheeks hollow.

“Careful, babe, I’m gonna come,” he breathed. He groped for Steve’s free hand, and Steve twined their fingers together and started in again in earnest. Sam moaned and shivered, too tired to do more than sprawl under him and enjoy every last bit of it.

It wasn’t long before Sam arched and cried out, spilling down Steve’s throat. He fell back onto the pillows as soon as Steve relaxed his jaw and pulled off, his whole body tingling and warm. He drew Steve up alongside him and rolled them so that he was slotted firmly against Steve’s ass.

“That mouth of yours is going to get me in serious trouble one of these days, isn’t it?” he murmured, biting gently at the nape of Steve’s neck.

Steve squirmed back against him, and Sam grinned. Steve’s lips were plump and pink, and his cheeks were flushed to match. When he coiled his arm around Steve’s waist and closed his hand around Steve’s cock, the little whimper that escaped his throat was enough to make Sam hold him tighter. Steve’s cock was slick and hard, and even the lightest of strokes had him curling forward and jerking his hips, looking for more. Sam sucked at the delicate skin just below his hairline and curled his hand tighter, twisting his wrist a little as he stroked down toward the base, and Steve hissed and bucked. Sam held on and kept to his rhythm, and Steve was groaning desperately a moment later. He came hot and thick against Sam’s fingers, and Sam loosened his grip and pumped him a few more times just to send another aftershock through him.

“Now who’s out of breath?” Sam asked, nuzzling him. Steve smelled of clean sweat and Sam’s soap, and the combination sent a little hum of pleasure through him.

Steve mumbled something about cheating, then craned his neck so that he could kiss him. His blue eyes were still dark and heavy-lidded, but the affection in them was even more unmistakable than the desire. Sam swallowed, suddenly thinking about how easy it would be to fall for him, and fall hard. Steve turned onto his other side so that he could draw Sam into a comfortable hug, then pressed his forehead against Sam’s and sighed contentedly.

“You up for another shower, or do you just want me to grab a washcloth?” Steve asked, his voice rough-edged and sleepy.

Sam sighed. Steve was comfortable in his arms, and he didn’t want to let go. He wiped his hand on the blanket and shrugged.

“Not like I can get out of washing the sheets with you around,” he muttered. “You’re playing hell with my water bill.”

Steve laughed softly and kissed him. “Hope I’m worth it.”

“So far,” Sam said, kissing him back. “So far.”


End file.
